coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8201 (28th August 2013)
Plot Sally is embarrassed at making herself a laughing stock and doesn't go to work. Katy plans a romantic meal for her and Chesney to celebrate being back together. Gail feels guilty that David is so happy to be a dad when Lily might be Nick's. Stella tells Karl not to proceed with the wedding preparations until Nick is out of hospital, for Leanne's sake. Gloria dismisses this as wedding nerves and tells Karl to book the wedding suits with Tez. Sally is annoyed at Tim for abandoning her party but then accepts his invitation of a drink. Tina goes to see David and the baby. David worries she's going to say something to Kylie and talks about how hard it would be to hand his baby over to someone else, as she did. She backs down and leaves. Chesney invites Tyrone and Fiz to the meal, without letting on that it's supposed to be just him and Katy. Tina tells David that she can't drop him in it now that she's seen him with Lily, but warns him that Nick may wake up and tell everyone the truth. Katy is upset to find out she has dinner guests. Tyrone and Fiz offer to leave but Chesney stops them, making the situation worse. Katy leaves the table, accusing Chesney of not really wanting her back. She packs her bags and leaves him again. Chesney admits to Fiz that he couldn't stop seeing her with Ryan. Gail urges Kylie to take a DNA test and find out who Lily's father is. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tez - Dean Williamson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail urges Kylie to have the baby’s DNA tested so she can be sure who the father is; Katy asks Chesney to come home early as she is planning a romantic meal, but he is unable to face being alone with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (6th place). *No episodes aired on Friday 30th August due to coverage of the UEFA Super Cup. An hour-long episode aired on Sunday 1st September instead. Category:2013 episodes